gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Valçak
The Valçak are a nomadic race of warriors who claim the northern realms as their own. They originate from the tundra of the Krynak peninsular, but have since spread south into Lyxaan and east into Sithia . Racial Origins The Valçak claim descent from the Ul-Taandük, the legendary Frost-Warriors who in turn are the scions of Azsüki, the Ice-Goddess. Whatever the truth, they have occupied the northern lands since at least the second age. They seem to have no kinship with the Krynaki, and were there long before the Krynaki arrived in the third age. Twice in history the Valçak have united, and formed an Empire, and the Emperor ruled from now-ruined Xan-Aman, the legendary birthplace of the Ul-Taandük. Political Structure The Valçak are matriarchal, and first and formost they hold loyalty to their family units. The head of the family is the oldest woman, the başku and she passes on the title and wealth to her oldest daughter. In turn, each family owes allegiance to the Ula (plural, Ulak), or clan. All members of the clan claim descent from one of the great Frost Warriors. The Ula is led by the Uluu, the clan leader, and she makes the decisions for the clan, and implements laws and policies. Once per year, many clans come together for the Baankaş-Ulak,or great moot. This takes place in a different territory each year, and each clan takes its turn at hosting. The organization of these Baankaşka is complicated, and Uluu must be seated to reflect their current statuses. The most senior of the Uluu are those whose clans have achieved the most glory, or currently have the most land and herds, or those who are supplying the most husbands to the other clans. The ranking of the clans changes often, and a good host must be aware of the current standing. Gakabur tournaments (see Military Structure) are often held, and the clans compete for generous prizes. In times of war or expansion, these clans come together into a Brandak, a temporary alliance of Ulak. They will be led by the Han-Ul, or Great Chief, the most senior of the Uluu. Most of these Brandaka are short-lived, but in the north of Krynak the great warrior Han Jamala has managed to maintain a union of 5 clans, the feared Baçak-Sharan, for almost 20 years. In Lyxaan, the dark lord Caunhûr has united 12 of the clans into a permanent army, and they serve as the vanguard of his forces. Known as Han Khanuur, Lord of Dogs, Caunhûr is both respected and feared by his Valçak. Social Structure The Valçak are pastoral nomads; they keep livestock, and move around as the grazing land is depleted. Each Valçak family maintains a territory, of varing size. In the centre of the territory is the Kiştek, a semi-permanent home where the family spends the bitterest winter months. During the rest of the year the Valçak move to new pasteurs, heading to the lowlands or further south, and roaming with their herds. The Valçak are incredible horsemen, and spend 9 months of the year roaming their land on the back of their Amanatak (large horse-like steeds, covered in thick brown wool), herding their livestock, and sleeping in çarats (large, round tents made from thick leather). The older daughters of the family set up smaller Kişteka nearby, whilst the youngest inherits her mother's land. At a young age, usually 18, a girl is expected to marry. A husband is chosen from another family, and sent to marry her. Normally, the husband should be of the same clan as the girl, but particularly affluent daughters can choose beyond their clan. Despite the matriarchal nature of the society, men and women alike work as warriors, homemakers, childrearers and herders, and are expected to perform whatever role they excel at. There are few gender roles within Valçak society. Military Structure All Valçak are trained in the use of swords, axes and short bows from a very young age. Traditionally conquerors, Valçak both delight and excel in war, and frequently raid the lands of non- Valçak, seeking territory, wealth and husbands. They are feared and renown for their martial skills, and some clans are merciless. They prefer to fight on horse-back, or from the backs of their Amanatak, and women usually lead the charge. During war, men, women and children over the age of 12 are expected to fight. There is often war between different clans. In this case, slaying of another Valçak is generally avoided, and a blood-price can be demanded by a family if a Valçak is killed dishonourably, or unnecessarily. In order to reduce the loss of life, clan leaders will sometimes resort to personal combat. After inter-clan battles, all the oldest daughters of the losing side are expected to work as servants for the victors for a year and a day. These 'servants' are still considered honoured guests, and it is a great taboo to mistreat them. In times of war or danger, many clans will unite as a Brandak, or Horde. It is said that during the Mikaan Assault of the Fourth Age, all the clans united, and that the land was drowned in blood. Such occurances are, thankfully, incredibly rare. When not at war, the warriors often come together for the sport of Gakabur. In this sport, two teams of horsemen fight in order to get the head of a sheep or pig into the opposing team's goal. This sport is often violent; wooden spears and swords can be used, and there are few rules. Sometimes clan grievances are settled on the Gakapur-ground, and some years large competions and tournaments take place. Currency The Valçak do not mint their own currency. The northern clans value gold and silver, in any form, though they resort to bartering amongst themselves. They raid non-Valçak for gold and jewels, and demand tribute from their weaker neighbours. The Clans who serve Caunhûr in Lyxaan often utilise the currency of the Shadowlands. Appearance Most Valçak are tall and muscular, with the women averaging 6' and the menfolk a few inches taller. Valçak are incredibly light-skinned, almost as white as snow, and their hair is often light blonde, white or, occassionally, light blue (considered to be exceptionally beautiful). Blue and grey eyes are the norm. Their white skin is considered to be a legacy of their ice-elemental ancestry, and the palest of their folk are considered the most attractive. They burn easily, and cover themselves from head to toe, masking their faces and covering their heads, particularly when they're leaving their homesteads. It is said that when a Valçak covers her face, you'd better prepare to fight. In the north they wear thick fur and leather, and long robes, and as they venture to warmer lands they dress in thin silks and cotton. Their shamans and healers create a thick substance known as Taasu, made from Banaari tree-sap and various oils. This acts as a potent sun-block, and they smear this all over their bodies when they leave the snowy north. Because of this, most Valçak abroad have a moist and shiny look, and smell faintly of trees and herbs. Criminals in Valçak society are given tattoos on their faces; a particularly cruel punishment given their obsession with pale skin. The more heinous the crime, the more elaborate the tattoo, to make it clear to others the nature of their wrongdoings. Slaves captured from non-Valçak cultures are treated the same, but tattooed with the insignia of the family who owns them. Housing Valçak do not maintain cities, and most families live in a simple Kiştek. This is a small stone structure, with room for 4 or 5 adults. There is usually a second structure, almost identical, attached to it, and which serves as shelter for the animals. These twin structures are often elaborately painted and decorated, and are topped with great domes. When herding, they sleep in a large çarat, a huge tent made of white leather and hide. This is also painted elaborately with the designs of the family and the clan. Diet Due to their lifestyle, Valçak generally live from what their livestock can provide. Beef and horsemeat are their preferred meat, and pork is considered a delicacy. Milk, cheese and eggs supplement their diet, and their usual meal is a warm porridge, known as Suula, made from barley and mare's milk.They drink akar, which is fermented mare's milk. They trade for fruit, vegetables and alcohol, or steal it from other settlements. Eating Amanatak is a complete taboo. Worship Though most Valçak are spiritual and superstitious, few of them practice religious ceremonies. Valçak believe there are spirits in nature, in the forests, lakes and hills, which must be placated. When moving into a new area, or returning after some time away, they will make an offering of akar to the ground, plant a piece of silver, and place the skull of a horse. This will appease the spirits and grant their protection. They will toss a coin into a river or pool when travelling, and the first drop of wine or ale is always spilled onto the ground for the spirits. Every Valçak home has a small shrine dedicated to their family ancestors, and they will leave food and drink here at every feast or ceremony, so that their ancestors can also take part. They respect all gods from all cultures, and are careful not to offend any deities. The most important deity to them, however, is the goddess Azsüki, or the Everfrost, Queen of the North. They believe her to be their first ancestor, and the mother of their race, and her name is invoked before a battle, and offerings made to her for a mild winter. Templates +10% of DevPoints Category:Lyxaan Category:Races Category:Mannish Folk